


Dragon Tamer

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny decides it's time to meddle in Charlie's love life. Harry can't stop his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Tamer

Melody sighed as she left St Mungo's, glad her shift was over. Her legs were aching, and she was pretty sure she had vomit and blood still on her, despite the many cleaning spells she may have cast on herself over the last seven hours. She really wanted to go back to her flat and go straight to sleep, but her stomach growled, reminding herself she had missed lunch.

She decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron and grab a meal. A quick glance at her watch made her hope she was early enough that she'd miss the dinner crowd. She did have to pick up a few other essentials, which she could do while she was in Diagon Alley. Deciding to leave before she changed her mind, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

She went inside, surprised to find it so busy for five- thirty. She nabbed a table for two in the back, keeping her head down so as not to attract any attention. A couple of tables were quite boisterous, and she tried to sit far away from them.

Melody picked up her menu. She decided to have the fish and chips, and quickly gave her order. The waitress, wearing a name tag that said 'Hannah', wrote her order down, offering to bring her Butterbeer straight away, and apologising for the noisy tables. Melody shrugged, and Hannah went to place her order.

She pulled a notebook and pen out of her bag, and started making a list of things she needed to pick up while she was at Diagon Alley. She then turned the page to make another list of bills and chores she had to deal with the next day, her only day off before working the next four days straight.

Her meal arrived, and she tucked into it gratefully. She tried to ignore the noise from the other table on the other side of the room, but they were getting louder and louder. Melody cast a silencing charm around her table, and returned to her meal and her lists.

She finished her meal, and tossed up whether to treat herself to coffee and cake, or grab something from a nearby bakery and go home. Tiredness was settling in, yet once again, the thought of returning to an empty flat didn't appeal to her. Not for the first time, she contemplated the thought of getting either a room-mate or a pet.

When she saw Hannah place a slice of treacle tart on the table next to her, Melody's mind was quickly made up. Smiling at Hannah, she ordered a slice and a cup of tea. While she wanted coffee, she wanted a good night sleep more.

She practically inhaled the treacle tart, it was that good. She sipped her tea, finally glancing around. A beautiful young woman with long flowing red hair passed her table, smiling apologetically as she brushed against Melody's chair. Melody smiled back, watching the woman approach the table that had been causing the all the noise.

Melody wondered why the woman seemed so familiar. She wondered if she had been a patient at the hospital, for the woman seemed to have the slightest limp. Only a trained healer would pick it up, Melody suspected. Assuring herself that's where she must have seen her, she quickly forgot about the red headed woman as she grabbed her bag and cloak, and made her way to the exit.

She manouvred her way around tables, dodged children running around and harried waitresses carrying trays. She had just about made it when she was bumped from behind and found herself slung over a chair.

“Merlin, I'm so sorry-Mel, is that you?”

Melody straightened, and looked into the shocked eyes of Charlie Weasley.

“Charlie?”

“What are you doing here, Mel?” he asked.

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought you'd be back in Romania by now,” said Melody.

She rubbed her stomach. Being flung over the chair had hurt.

“Are you okay? I'm really sorry I bumped into you,” he apologised.

“Smooth Charlie, really smooth,” laughed one of the men at the table where Charlie had just got up from.

“Shut it, George,” said Charlie, goodnaturedly.

Melody remembered that Charlie had twin brothers, one of whom was named George. With his red hair, she guessed that this was he. In fact, looking around, most of the people at the table had red hair, the exceptions being a beautiful blonde woman, a woman with brown bushy hair, and a man with dark messy hair and glasses.

“I have to go,” said Melody, picking up her bag from where it had fallen.

“Wait Mel, please,” said Charlie.

“I think I've waited long enough for you, Charlie Weasley,” snapped Melody.

There were several snickers from the table. Melody snapped her head around and gave the table a glare. The four red haired men, and the black haired men immediately stopped, and guiltily looked down.

“Ooh, she's as good as Mum,” whispered the red haired woman to the other two woman.

Melody looked at her, and she stared back defiantly. Melody recognised her as the woman who had passed her table earlier, and had seemed familiar. Then the woman winked at her. Smiling slightly, Melody turned away.

Charlie grabbed her arm.

“Let me go, Charlie.”

“We need to talk,” he insisted.

“No, you need to let me go. Now. You didn't have a problem doing it a year and a half ago, so I don't think you should have a problem now. Let. Me.Go.”

“Did you follow me here, Mel? Is that what this is about?” demanded Charlie.

“I am so over you, Charlie, now let me go,” snapped Melody.

“Charlie, I really think-” began the black haired man.

“Mel, please-” begged Charlie, ignoring the black-haired man.

POW! Melody was so angry she had balled her hand into a fist, and now she swung out and hit Charlie in the nose.

He let her go, and put his hands up to cover his nose. Blood poured from between his fingers. The healer in her wanted to help him, but the jilted girlfriend part of her was happy to see him hurting.

“That's for leaving me a letter to say you were going home and didn't know when you'd be back, so it would be best for me to forget about you and move on. Now you think I've followed you here. You arrogant ass!” shrieked Melody, balling her hand into a fist again.

The black haired stood up. “Let's all calm down. I'm an Auror and I-”

“Shut Up, Harry,” cried Charlie, still clutching his nose.

“Sod off,” snapped Melody. 

The man named Harry looked taken aback. The red haired woman chuckled at him. The bushy haired woman was trying to get Charlie to remove his hand so she could fix his nose. The blonde haired woman was trying to calm down the other four red haired men. Melody heard various names thrown out-Bill, Ron and Percy.

“I'm leaving,” she claimed, holding her head high.

“Mel, please,” begged Charlie, waving the girl with the bushy hair away from him.

“You can go to hell, Charlie Weasley,” said Melody, and she turned and stormed out of the Leaky Cauldron. Melody swore she heard the red haired woman say-

“Damn, I really liked her.”


End file.
